Lloyd and His Long lost Love
by Donatellogirl51402
Summary: Lloyd is flying home but he axdently crashes and comes a cross an old friend of his that he fell in love with before he was sent to the school for bad boys.(beware of miss typed words because I just finshed it)


Lloyd is still get use to his golden powers but he is always busy get reward and things that he doesn't have the time to find a girlfriend unlike his friends Kai ,Cole ,Jay, and Zane. He wishes he could find a girl to like him for who he is not just his powers and looks.

Lloyd got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see he has flying low and ran into a tree and fell and sprained his ankle again. Now he was stuck up in a tree until he heard reselling in the leaves and then he say a girl with glasses, blond hair in a ponytail, black shirt, and blue geniuses.

"Hi I'm Brook. I saw you crash into this tree so I came to help you down." she said

"Thank you Brook. But it seems like you mite have to carry me because I think I sprained my ankle." Lloyd replied.

"Its fine I had to carry something twice you size so I think I can carry you down no problem" Brook said.

Brook got the branch were Lloyd was picked him up and she jumped from branch to branch to the bottom of the tree. Lloyd was surprised by her balance doing that and he thought only ninjas could do that but Brook proved him wrong when they got to the bottom Brook put Lloyd down.

"Hey Lloyd do you live any ware close to here?"

"No I don't. I just hope I can go some were before night fall."

"You know what you can just come over to my place plus it no far from here."

"Thank you Brook you've been to kind."

"Aww thanks Lloyd." said Brook picking him up again. When she had Lloyd I the piggy back passion she ran as fast as she could to her house in the village were she grew up. When they got her place she put Lloyd on the coach and went to get the first aid kit she had under her bed.

Lloyd thought the place she had was nice it had all kinds of pictures of her family and she had a picture of a turtle. It made Lloyd a little home sick. Brook came back with first aid kit and rapped Lloyd's ankle.

When she was finished Lloyd noticed that Brook had a necklace that had a turtle and on it looked like it said 'were there is green there is love' it made Lloyd love this girl because this girl was fumbler from some were. Lloyd just remembered before he was sent to the school for bad boys he gave a blond girl that pendent. He never thought he would see that girl again.

"Lloyd you okay?" Brook asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking to my self about the necklace your wearing. It is just seems fumbler from some were." Lloyd said

"Oh this I got it when I was 10 from a boy that had the same color hair as you but he wore black all the but I never saw him again. I all was believed I would find him again but way more happier than when he left." Brook said.

"Well I think I'm the one that gave it to you because I carved it out of the green crystal and I always believed that green suited a girl like you." Lloyd said.

"I also believe it was you to Lloyd... I love you for who you and now matter what happens I wall always love you." Brook said with a beautiful pink blush.

"I love you too Brook. I will protect you with all my heart and now matter what you will always be mine." Lloyd said

That night the two of the had dinner under the stars to protect them from the evil that mite lurk in the darkness of the night. They fell asleep out side that night not caring it was slightly cold out there.

In the morning Lloyd noticed that Brook was already up. Lloyd got up an hopped into the kitchen to find it empty so he checked every to find her in a dark room in her computer do something. He sat down beside her to find that she was looking at pictures of cats and turtles he thought about something for a while.

Later Lloyd asked Brook if he could go out side and do something special for her. Brook just let him go so she could draw something see has been wanting to draw. So the bought of them headed off to something for each other.

That night they bought gave each other the some thing the made you one another and they new that now matter what the did they would always love each thing they didn't know is that Lloyd's friends kept a watch on them at all times.

When Lloyd was healed he asked Brook to come with him to go see the other she was glad to come with him. On the way there they stopped and got them something special the new each of them would like. Lloyd knew that they would ask about Brook but he really didn't care what they thought about her.

They arrived at the school the Lloyd's uncle owned and the guys were happy to see Lloyd and his new friend or girlfriend. They asked how they meet and how they new each other and Lloyd explained to them and they were so surprised to hear what happen. They were most exited when Brook and Lloyd gave them the thing the got them and for that they gave them the biggest hug ever. It kind of made Brook sick but she was that they were happy they got that for them.

The guys had a spare room so they let Brook stay with them until she wanted to go back to her village and her but she didn't want to leave Lloyd. So she didn't know what to do but she knew that she had to go with her gut and she had to let Lloyd she wanted go back home were she felt like she was safe.

"Lloyd can I tell you something."said Brook

"Yeah what is it."

"I know we just found each other again but I want to go back to my house in the village. I know that you want me to stay but I just can't so do please for give me. I just can't stay here and be inconfurble so I was hoping you could take me make tomorrow in the morning." Brokk said sadly

"Yes I can Brook. I will miss you but I will come and vist when I can. Also remember I will always love."

"I know you will always love mw Lloyd."

In the morning the left for the little village at the age of the trees. When they arvied at the viage Brook was in tears to say good bye.

"Brook don't cry I will always be eith you in your heart and I want you to have this." Lloyd said pulling a bright green turtle pendet to go a long with the other on her necklace.

"Lloyd thank you. I will never for get you because to will always be with me." Brook said whipping her tears away. Before Lloyd left he kissed his long lost love goodbye until they meet again. In their dreams.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this it made me cry at the end. If a lot of people like this I mite do more with Lloyd and Brook but hopefully the end wont be sad nex time. Oh and thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
